


It Was My Mom's Birthday So I Had To Fly Home

by ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus



Series: Meet the Crew [1]
Category: The Lonely Island (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus/pseuds/ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus
Summary: He got the call in the evening, right after he finished preparing dinner. Someone tried to run a red light and ran their car directly into the driver's side of his mother's car.She died on impact.





	It Was My Mom's Birthday So I Had To Fly Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for The Lonely Island. Found out a few days ago that there are only 8 fics in the Lonely Island fandom so I thought maybe if I worked my ass off I could have the majority. There are 14 characters mentioned so if I write that many fics I can have more than half of all Lonely Island fics. Let's do this!

The last time he saw his mother was at her birthday party. She lived in Oregon, and the distance combined with his tightly packed work schedule made it nearly impossible to visit her.

Now he would never see her again.

He got the call in the evening, right after he finished preparing dinner. Someone tried to run a red light and ran their car directly into the driver's side of his mother's car. She died on impact.

Now he's driving out to Oregon, back to his childhood home, so he can attend her funeral this weekend.

He never pictured losing her like this. After his dad died when he was sixteen, he relied on her for everything. She's the one who urged him to move to New York in the first place, the one who told him to apply for that job at Republic Records, the one who urged him to set up an interview as quickly as possible, who helped him prepare for any question they may ask.

She's the one who planned his wedding, the one who drove to New York when his first child was born, the first to hold his son.

And now she's gone.

She'll never meet the new child on the way, she'll never meet his grandchildren, she'll never do anything again.

_She's dead, Greg_.

He thinks about the last time he saw he, at her birthday party. It wasn't a particularly special birthday, but he had decided to fly out to surprise her anyway. He remembers how excited she had been, how tightly she had hugged him.

He remembers how much he told her he loved her, how much she meant to him. At the time, he didn't know why he said what he did. She was perfectly healthy, didn't seem like she was going anywhere any time soon. But he felt compelled to say as much to her as he could.

She told him how special he was to her too. She leaned over his shoulder as they hugged and told him that he was the best thing to happen to her. He was her only son and she loved him so dearly.

A tear falls from his eye as he continues to drive.

_I miss you, mom._


End file.
